Singing With Style
by Ciel-the-Writer
Summary: Sebastian is a famous pop star. Ciel is his fashion designer and advisor. They travel and tour the world. After spending so much time together, to develop feelings could not be helped, could it?


"Good evening London~! How're you all doing tonight?"

Loud, energetic cheers and whistles came from the mass of what appeared to be over a million people sitting in the stands of the large arena. All their eyes were locked on the one person that stood on stage and appeared on the huge screen- Sebastian Michaelis. That dashing, handsome man spoke in his best voice into the microphone, showing off for the rowdy, excitable crowd of people that came to see him.

"It's been such a wonderful summer, you guys- going on my first tour this year was absolutely splendid~ I've met so many amazing people, and hope to meet even more of you after the show tonight at the autograph signing!"

Once again, the crowd roared in response, this time slightly louder. It was mostly all the mega fangirls that screamed at the top of their lungs, not caring how strained their voice would be the next morning. Sebastian chuckled deeply, his small mic catching every sound and emitting it through the huge speakers that surrounded the place. All of the girls seemed to shiver at the sexy sound. Sebastian enjoyed every expression from the girls in the audience, and some of the males whom he assumed were gay. The other half of the males that weren't as enthusiastic were most likely boyfriends of the fangirls that gave their girlfriends this trip or they were just dragged along. Sebastian always liked seeing the many different types of people that came to see him perform. For some reason it helped him bring out his confidence. Though he never saw anyone in the crowds that really captured his interest. Rather he had his eye on someone that was neither onstage nor present within the sea of raging fans.

His bluenette.

"What did you think of the show tonight, Ciel?"

"Hm...?"

"The show. How was it?"

"Oh, yeah. it was good. You did a good...job..."

Without acting like he cared much, the bluenette stared at his phone in his hands, typing away. Sebastian didn't exactly appreciate this. He was SO tempted to take that damn phone and toss it out the window. But he didn't. He had self control. Well, enough to keep him from doing that.

"I don't appreciate your texting while I'm talking to you, Ciel."

"Whatever. Don't you have something to do?"

Sebastian's eye twitched.

"Is this about that time when those two girls went and threw themselves on me? You know I don't care for-"

"I said, I don't care. Why don't you just leave me alone? I already finished the clothing catalog for you. I've done my job. Stop pestering me. After all, we're just co-workers."

Ciel had thrown Sebastian's words right back at him. It stung. A lot.

He had said that evil, evil word while talking to an ex girlfriend of his a few days earlier. That's how the male introduced the bluenette to her- as a co-worker. A co-worker. It hurt Ciel to no end, especially since Sebastian and Ciel recently had become so close that it couldn't have just been a simple friendship. That is, until a few days ago when this whole thing happened. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since Ciel's outburst that day. Every night, Ciel would cry himself to sleep, making his eyes develop dark eye bags. As for Sebastian, he got no sleep at all. He threw himself into his music and stayed in the recording booth for most of his time, writing depressing lyrics and singing them. Little did he know, Ciel had been listening to his music during those times, and it only made him feel worse. Sebastian barely made it through his performance last night, and had to drag himself out of bed this morning. The two were entirely spent from having a falling out, and nothing was getting any better.

It was here that Sebastian lost his cool. He grabbed the bluenette's phone right from his hands and slammed his hand onto the wall next to him.

"Fucking listen to me, Ciel. I'm getting tired of this bullshit. You damn well know we aren't just co-workers."

"Yeah? Well if we were, why'd you introduce me as your fucking co-worker if we aren't co-workers?! And not to just anybody, to your whore of an ex girlfriend!"

Sebastian lowered his head to stare at his feet in shame. He really fucked up and he knew it. It was all his fault. He swallowed the frog in his throat after a small moment of silence and lifted his head back up, only to meet Ciel's watery eyes.

"I fucked up, okay? I know what I did. I royally screwed up."

"No shit, Sherlock. I haven't slept properly for days because of what happened, dumbass."

"I haven't either. I've been indulged in my music simply because I can't focus on anything else without breaking down because I remember I've hurt you so much."

That was the phrase that really surprised Ciel. His eyes widened as a small tear escaped his blue eye. Sebastian put his hand down and sighed in defeat.

"Look. I know you probably hate my guts now, but I just... I love you. I really fucking love you, Ciel. And I'm beating myself up over the fact that I hurt you and sh-"

Ciel cut him off without saying anything. Instead, the bluenette kissed the male. His face was burning from Sebastian's words. Tears continued to stream down the younger male's face as he did.

Sebastian was in shock for a moment, be quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, pulling him closer. He put his all into their first kiss, letting himself get lost in the feeling of being connected to the amazing boy that was Ciel Phantomhive.

They stayed connected until the two couldn't hold their breaths any longer. They parted with only a string of saliva still connecting them. Ciel let out a small, shy chuckle. Sebastian chuckled in the back of his throat in response.

"You fucking idiot..."

Ciel mumbled, trying his best not to smile and failing. He sniffed and tried to stop the tears from flowing down his reddened cheeks.

Sebastian chuckled at this, feeling genuinely amused.

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive."

"I love you too, Sebastian Michaelis."


End file.
